HarryPotter  NONAME SERIES
by Taynis
Summary: Se existisse mais um casa em Hogwarts, as coisas seriam diferentes na história? Se existisse as mais diferentes personalidades dentro dessa casa, a história seria diferente? Tire suas conclusões. Essa fic contém nossa versão da história, por Luna e Tay.


_Oooooh… MAHO!_  
Ooh A TODO VAPOR!  
_rooru keeki sandee sandoichi mandee kibun shidai de ii  
_Bolo no domingo, sanduíche na segunda, ou como for melhor  
_kitai hanbun kakuritsu iibun ashita wa korekara  
_Metade das expectativas e mesmo das probabilidades, o amanhã começa agora

_neko toka (Ole!) susuki ga (Ole!) temaneki shiteru_  
Um gato, entre outras coisas (Olé!) e um óculos de zebra (olé!) estendem suas mãos em convite!  
_nani mo nai (ORE!?) tsumannai (ORE!?) kyou wa sayonara_  
Nada lá (Eu!?) Isso é chato (EU?!) Tchau por hoje

_mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) watashi ga taiyou (AI, AI, AII)_  
Isso vai circulando, circulando e circulando (aiyaiya) Eu sou o sol (aiyaiya)  
_mawaru mawatteku (AI, AI, AII) kono yubi ippon de  
_Isso vai circulando, circulando e circulando (aiyaiya) mesmo esta única coisa cilíndrica  
_Sora mo hoshi mo RUURETTO SHIATAA HO?!  
_O universo, o céu e os planetas jogam nesse teatro da roleta  
EIM?!

**CAPÍTULO UM  
Tem alguém atrás da árvore?**

-ACORDA SERENA! - e foi assim que Serena Holopainen foi arrancada de seu mundo dos sonhos,de seu mundinho feito de algodão-doce e pousou de cara na realidade,e se vocês querem saber,ela é dura e tem gosto de produto de limpeza a base de morango.  
-Serena,você tem alguma intenção de sair do chão? - eu ouvi a suave voz de Cindy me chamando, pelo que constava no relógio da parede, às cinco da manhã. MUITO BEM CINDY! Por que da próxima vez você não me pede um pônei?!  
-Mais tarde...  
É...mais tarde,talvez quando eu recuperar a minha consciência e parar de ver estrelas girando.  
-SERENA! LEVANTA AGORA! A TAMIRES MANDOU UMA CORUJA DIZENDO QUE VINHA HOJE! ANDA! - ralhou ela,tentando me puxar do chão.  
-Tá,já vou...  
Meu nome é Serena Holopainen, bom-dia! Sou neta de Albus Dumbledore, um cara bem poderoso, que só vim a encontrar quando tinha 12 anos e passei de Beauxbatons para Hogwarts. Minha aparência não é a das piores,modéstia a parte. Sou loira,com cabelos repicados acima do ombro,e tenho olhos azuis...okay,manjado. Não sou muito alta...tá bom,eu sou uma anã,nanica,desculpa esfarrapada de humano! Tenho que aguentar piadinhas do tipo "A Serena é tão baixinha que podia ser surfista de aquário!" e esse tipo de coisa.  
**SPLAAACHHH**  
Olá, meu nome é Serena Holopainen e estou molhada. Peraí...água? De onde veio essa água? E que onomatopéia mais idiota! Estou me afogando,socorro! Não devia ter abandonado a natação na segunda série! Se eu me salvar eu juro nunca mais zoar o Snape!  
Eiii...  
-Eu estou no meu quarto,não é?  
Falei mais pra mim do que pra qualquer pessoa chamada Cindy que estivesse ali, mas claro que a pessoa chamada Cindy respondeu:  
-Lógico,achou que estava onde? Num remake de "O Naufrágo"?  
Lá se vai o dinheiro da autora com direitos autorais.  
-Não achei graça TT  
-Bah,ninguém pediu sua opinião! Vai logo!  
**Nota mental:** Jogar a Cindy no lago de Hogwarts durante a noite.  
-Boa idéia,vamos tomar o café da manhã! - Mas antes que eu pudesse levantar e ir tomar o meu delicioso café, ela bateu com um livro na minha cabeça, e no caso de Cindy, os livros eram particularmente grossos e empoerados.  
-VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO O QUÊ? QUE EU POSSO FICAR BATENDO COM ESSE MEU CÉREBRO GENIAL POR AÍ?!  
-HAHAHAHA CÉREBRO GENIAL! HAHAHAHA! LOGO QUEM?!  
Ela ficou lá rindo. Eu sou inteligente sim,tá?! Que mania dessa gente de dizer que loiras são burras! Existem muitas loiras inteligentes no mundo,como a...hmmm,qual era o nome mesmo? Tudo bem,tem o...o...aquele! Dos olhos! Existe...existe...EU! Já está ótimo!  
-Serena,desculpe interromper o seu estado de nirvana,MAS VOCÊ TÁ ESPERANDO O QUÊ?! - Cindy simplesmente me agarrou e me jogou dentro do meu closet.  
Quando a conheci pensei que teria que aguentar mais uma metidinha a revoltada, apesar de não parecer, existiam tipos assim em Beauxbatons. Mas era só aparência mesmo. Cindy tem cabelos longos,lisos até a cintura e negros, bem pretos e brilhantes. Ela normalmente usa roupas pretas, acinzentadas, com meias arrastão e coturnos, mas não é por que gosta de chamar a atenção ou algo assim, a vó dela simplesmente encheu o armário da garota com esse tipo de roupa. Cindy é alta, e bem magra, com a pele muito branca e olhos acizentados. E em relação a tragédias, bem, a história da família dela não é uma das melhores, mas ela também não usa isso a seu favor. É uma boa pessoa, apesar de ser cínica.  
Caham...antes de dar essa descrição da Cindy,onde eu estava?  
Ah siiim,no closet...  
E lá fui eu,meio acordada e conseqüentemente meio dormindo, e dentro do closet estava escuro. Mas fui forte,e vesti as roupas, antes que Cindy me arrastasse pra fora dali sem roupa nenhum. Nós descemos as escadas e encontramos a casa muito silenciosa, exceto por Salém, meu gato preto falante, que comia e cantarolava.  
-Onde estão indo? - perguntou Salém, sem muito interesse.  
-Tamires está chegando. - falei pra ele, que tinha voltado a comer. - E Fred também. - acrescentei, me referindo ao sapo de Tamires, que também falava.  
-Hmm - ele parou e olhou pra mim, os olhos amarelos fixando o teto, pensativo. - Irei também. - e veio andando levemente até Cindy e eu.  
- Vamos esperar lá na frente.- disse Cindy,abrindo a porta.  
Alguns de vocês devem pensar: "Nossa, ou elas são _BEM_ amigas, ou Cindy é MUITO folgada!", na verdade as duas opções estão certas, mas a realidade é que Cindy mora comigo desde o final do terceiro ano. Ela morava com a sua vó num casebre cheio de livros e pó, em uma clareira nevoenta.  
É incrível como ela já se adaptou com a casa, levou a frase "Minha casa, sua casa" muito a sério.  
Saímos. O céu estava meio alaranjado e não havia nenhum carro ou pessoa a vista,a não ser, claro, pela _"mulher da árvore"_. Faz mais ou menos um mês que nós notamos a criatura com cabelo rosa-bebê com mechas verde-limão escondida atrás da árvore. Aliás, parece que ela nos segue pra tudo quanto é lugar, não podemos ir na Padaria do Luís que a vemos,"escondida" atrás de uma árvore ou poste do local.  
-Será que ela acha que não a vemos? o.o - susurrou Cindy.  
-Talvez ela ache que é invisível u.u - e seguimos andando até o portão da frente. Cindy sentou no muro,olhando a paisagem deserta e eu me sentei na calçada,olhando a mulher "escondida" atrás da árvore.  
O lugar que eu moro fica muito deserto no verão. Meus pais dizem que durante as outras estações aqui é bem agitado, e que vivem saindo com os vizinhos, vai saber, estou na escola e só apareço aqui no verão mesmo.  
Nós duas ficamos ali, sentadas, escutando o som alta que as cigarras faziam.  
-Ei Serena,a Tamires chegou! - disse Cindy apontando para um carro azul-claro parado do outro lado da rua.  
-EI GAROTAS! - ouvimos uma garota gritar. Tamires é de altura mediana, tem olhos verdes e cabelos ondulados cor de mel. Ela balançava o braço em nossa direção e sorria constantemente. A família de Tamires, ou Tammy como a chamamos, é constituída de suas duas tias, Hilda, que trabalha em um café bruxo e Zelda, uma cientista. Sua mãe Sabrina Spellman, uma das melhores amigas da minha mãe em Hogwarts e Harvey Kimkle, um trouxa jogador de Beisebol.  
-Olá garotas! - disse Harvey, de dentro do carro.  
-Arr, vocês podem me ajudar? - perguntou Tamires, que estava tentando puxar alguma coisa de dentro do porta-malas.  
-Claro! - Eu, sendo essa doce pessoa, fui ajudar.  
-Pra que tantas coisas, heim? - perguntou Cindy, que estava com duas sacolas nas mãos.  
-São importantes oras!  
-Onde está o Salém? - perguntou um sapo verde que estava na cabeça de Tamires.  
-Hey Fred! Desça aqui camarada! - Salém e Fred começaram a ir para o quintal. Eu já estou atolada de coisas pra carregar, ei gente, vamos logo!  
-Tchau filha, se comporte!  
-Claro pai, eu sempre faço isso.  
Não mesmo.  
Os dois se despediram e ele deu a partida no carro azul e sumiu na esquina.  
- Vocês já notaram que tem uma mulher atrás da árvore? - falou Tamires num sussurro.  
-Sim. - respondemos eu e Cindy,enquanto carregavamos o malão e seguiamos para casa.  
-Vocês não sabem quem é ela ou o que ela quer?  
-Não.- respondemos de novo.  
-E...porque ela está escondida atrás de uma árvore?  
Nós três viramos para a árvore. É lógico que não fazíamos a mínima idéia de por que ela estava ali e o que estaria fazendo. Olhei para Cindy e ela parecia estar com os mesmos pensamentos.  
-Vamos entrar? Meus braços vão cair...  
-Ah, nem tem tantas coisas aí!  
Fomos andando pelo quintal, até a porta da frente, onde Salém, Fred e Phobos, o corvo falante de Cindy que havia se juntado a eles, estavam esperando.  
Depois de vinte minutos,a rua estava novamente silenciosa e a mulher que estava atrás da árvore finalmente saiu. Seu cabelo rosa-bebê com mechas verde-limão se movia com a brisa,tinha roupas verdes e uma varinha na mão . Ela lançou um olhar cansado para a casa branca e depois de um longo suspiro,sumiu.

**Créditos:**  
- **Harry Potter e CIA** pertencem a **J.K Rowling**,apesar de eu achar que ela cuida muito mal deles:(

**OBS:** Essa fic será melhor entendida assim que eu receber a versão da Luna para **Câmara Secreta** e **Prisioneiro de Azkaban**. Como vocês podem observar, a fic é a versão nossa para a história, com nossos personagens (sem Mary-Sue please). Ela irá conter MUITOS crossovers, mas não irão afetar tanto a história em geral. Obrigada, e volte sempre!

**No próximo capítulo:**  
Meus pais saíram, sinceramente desde quando temos vizinhos? Como eu nunca vi eles por aqui?  
Que tal um passeio pela vizinhança? Seria agradável.  
DEMENTADORES?! ELES NÃO DEVIAM ESTAR EM AZKABAN?  
A SEGUIR EM HARRY POTTER, NONAME SERIES: **AHHHHH! Uma imensidão de sustos!**  
Sinceramente, quem soltou eles?


End file.
